


Tangled

by purposeshipping_5eva (luciferslegions)



Category: Tangled (2010), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Citronshipping, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Duos is the horse, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Lingershipping, M/M, Mr. Tweetums as Pascal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/purposeshipping_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult delivery, the Pharaoh and his Queen have the son they've always wanted.  But during the night, an evil witch takes the child for the greedy motive of preserving her youth with the boy's golden hair.  She raises the boy for eighteen years, tricking him into believing that she is his mother, but he has always been curious about the floating lanterns that appear on his birthday.</p>
<p>Then the thief shows up, and everything changes.</p>
<p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CursiveBlade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveBlade13/gifts).



> I dreamed a dream of Citronshipping~ And it just happened to be in the setting of the Tangled movie... No more pouring milk in the nearly-empty chocolate syrup bottle and drinking it. Bad things happen. _Bad things..._
> 
> Priestess Isis and Ishizu are NOT the same person. So that means Malik is not his sister's son. No Futurama happening in my story! Okay. Oh, and since they probably didn't have clocks back in Ancient Egypt, I had to change the lyrics a wee bit.

When you hear the word "Egypt", you think of ancient Kings, powerful gods, the Nile River, golden palaces, sand, sand, and more sand. You would never bat an eyelash at the possibility of plant life that may be scattered here and there. But far away in a secret and secluded area of the country, there is a flower that is so rare, there is only one left that exists. This flower has no name, but it has extraordinary qualities. It can restore youth and beauty to any person who recites the spell:

_"Flower, gleam and glow._  
 _Let your power shine._  
 _Make the time reverse._  
 _Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._  
 _Change the fates’ design._  
 _Save what has been lost._  
 _Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine."_

Only one person knew of the flower’s location, and when she was finished with it, she would conceal it under a shawl she always brought with her. She was an evil witch, renowned throughout the land not only for her power, but also for her vanity. It was only natural that she would keep the knowledge of the flower’s location, as well as its magic, all for herself. Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t long before someone else needed the flower, for unselfish reasons.

The Queen was about to give birth to her first child, but something had gone wrong and she was dying, as well as the baby. The Pharaoh sent a search party to find this legendary flower with healing properties with the hope that it would save his wife and unborn child.

Seeing the Pharaoh’s men so close to her flower, the witch followed them, but leaving enough distance so they would not notice her. When one of them found and carefully dug up the flower, her chest tightened.

Why did they take her precious flower? What could the Pharaoh possibly want with it? She could already feel her hair begin to gray.

Within a few hours, the search team had returned with the flower and gave it to the Healers. The flower was mixed into a potion that the Queen was asked to drink. The Pharaoh’s plan worked, and soon his wife was in good health once again. She gave birth to a healthy boy, who had also been healed by the flower, and he was given the name Malik.

What nobody anticipated was that the flower would affect the baby inside _and_ outside. The golden hair was quite a surprise, but his parents didn’t find any fault. They thought it was beautiful, and the fact that he was healthy was all that mattered.

Later that evening, the Pharaoh and his Queen presented their son to the people, and cheers rang throughout the kingdom. As a tribute to the gods for bringing good fortune to the family, a lantern was lit and sent up to the sky.

When the witch learned of the prince’s birth and the unusual characteristics he possessed, she knew her only chance of retaining any remnants of her flower would be to cut off some of the boy’s hair. So, during the night, she snuck into the prince’s room and pulled out a small knife she had concealed in her cloak. As she gathered a section of hair behind the boy’s right ear, she began to sing quietly.

_“Flower, gleam and glow._  
 _Let your power shine._  
 _Make the time reverse._  
 _Bring back what once was_ —what?!”

As soon as she had sliced through the strands, the hair changed from gold to dark brown. She realized that this would not be as easy as she thought. The witch cursed under her breath then replaced the knife inside her cloak. Greed was clouding her judgment, but she couldn’t live without her flower. When she reached into the crib, the baby opened his lavender eyes and began to cry at the sight of a stranger above him. She quickly snatched the child away and fled the palace as quickly as she could.

At the sound of their son’s voice, the Pharaoh and his wife dashed to his room only to find that he was gone. For years, they searched for him, figuring a golden-haired Egyptian would be easy to locate. For years, they failed.

They went through many struggles to bring him into the world, so they refused to give up on him. So every year, on the anniversary of his birth, the Pharaoh and Queen, and the people of Egypt would send up lanterns, hoping that their lost prince might be able to find his way back to them.


End file.
